Bone: Purged
by Espeon9891
Summary: There's something amiss in the world and it is up to Fone, Phoney, Smiley and Percival to find out what's going on and put a stop to it.


**This is an alternate universe fan story, I do not own any of the characters mentioned. The characters belong to Jeff Smith and Tom Sniegoski.**

* * *

There were loud noises all around them. Banging, roaring, shouting, all of it was so frightening. The Bone family was trapped in a cabin, surrounded by big and fuzzy creatures with glowing red eyes. Phoncible, Percival, Norman and Smiley were all huddled together in one of the cabin rooms. They were told by their parents to hide, so they did. Percival tried his best to keep his younger brothers and cousin calm, telling them it's all gonna be alright and that it would be all over soon. He couldn't take this anymore, he wanted to fight too. "Norman, Phoncible, keep an eye on Smiley. I will be back as soon as I can.." And with a deep breath, Percival shot up and dashed out of the room, determined to win this fight.

Norman didn't want to wait and sit around, he wanted to join the fight too. Without a second thought, Norman bolted out the door. This had greatly caught young Phoncible off guard. "Norman!" He shouted, reaching for him as he ran out. He began to panic, left alone with his much younger cousin in the middle of an attack. It was too much for him. Smiley held onto his cousin's arm, his eyes welling up with tears and full of fear. Phoncible knew how he felt, he was feeling it too. Being full of fear and not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, there was clawing coming from outside the wall they were facing. One of the creatures attacking them was trying to get in, and from the sound of it much progress was being made. Quickly, Phoncible grabbed Smiley's hand and pulled him out of the room, just when the creature bursted through the wall. It let out a roar and snarled as it tore up the room. He had never felt more scared in his life.

Turning the corner, he let out a gasp when he saw a familiar face huddled in the corner of the torn up room. "Auntie!" He shouted, making a mad dash to her with Smiley's hand tightly gripped in his. She was hurt and weak, he could tell from the pixels phasing from her being. "Phoncible..?" He slid on his knees to her side, his younger cousin clinging onto his arm as he came to a halt. A little spirit was cradled in her arms, one of whom seemed would have the heart of a hero once formed. She gave a weak smile as her eyes began to water. "Their name is Fone.." Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she gently held out the spirit to her nephew. "I.. Want you to take them.. F-find your brothers, and run.." Phoncible carefully took the newborn, tears close to flowing as he looked back to his aunt. She gingerly placed a hand on his cheek and smiled softly. "Don't worry about me, Phoncible.. Now g-go.. Find your brothers.." He nodded, a look of determination in his eyes as he gripped Smiley's hand and held his new cousin's spirit in one of his arms.

Racing down a hallway, Phoncible and Smiley dodged fallen objects as more things could be heard. Thudding and cries of pain echoed through the home as well as their minds and the sight of purges scared the young Bone half to death. They came to a screeching halt when a big, hairy creature jumped out in front of them. Almost out of instinct, Phoncible ducked over his cousins, shielding the two from whatever may come. Suddenly, a grunt was heard from behind him, followed by a thud. He quickly turned around. "Pa!" "Phoncible, you need to go, now!" His father belted out. He was fighting off the beast that had tried to attack him and his cousins, managing to knock it out with a swift punch to the jaw. "But.. W-what about Percival a-an' Norman?" He asked as the tears began to slowly flow. "They're out of here and safe. Don't worry, once you make it out of the area, Percival will find you." The bearded Bone put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You must be strong, son.. Be strong for your family, stand your ground and always keep your wits about you.." He gave his son one last hug before another creature showed up. Quickly, he sprung into action and defended his family. "Now go, Phoncible Prudace Bone! That is a direct order!"

The tears now flowing almost uncontrollably, Phoncible tightened his grip on Smiley's hand and held Fone closer to him as he made a break for the place of escape. They stumbled as they sprinted through the dark forest, their feet catching on fallen sticks and tree roots. Phoncible pulled his cousin behind a big tree and hid. He covered his cousin's mouth and tried to steady his breathing as he heard the sounds continue.

After a while, all the comotion stopped. No noises were left to be heard other than their breathing, or so he thought. _SNAP!_ It was the sound of a twig breaking. The words his father told him echoed in his young mind. " _Be strong for your family, stand your ground and always keep your wits about you.."_ Phoncible furrowed his brow as he gently handed the newborn soul to Smiley, rising up and coming out of hiding. He stood his ground as he shouted. "W-who's there?! Come out! I-I ain't scared of you stupid creatures!" "Phoncible, relax! It's only me." His eyes widened and watered up once he realized who was approaching. He broke into a sob as he dashed over and lept into his brother's arms. "Percy!" Percival held him close as he gingerly patted his back. "Shh, shh it's okay, brother's here.."

A sudden bright light appeared from behind the tree, followed by the sound of an infant crying. The brothers quickly sprinted over to investigate, only to find Smiley holding a now formed Fone. Percival crouched down as he carefully took the newborn from him, doing all he can to calm him down. Phoncible joined beside him, taking Smiley's hand. "Percival.. Where's Norman..?" The eldest Bone looked to his brother with sadness in his eyes. "I.. don't know.." He replied. "I must have lost him.. I looked around the area, but couldn't find him.." "Do.. Do you think he..?" Percival quickly shook his head. "No. No we mustn't think such things, Phoncible. He's out there, I'm certain of it."

Once the crying stopped, Percival stood and looked around the area. Phoncible followed suit, lifting Smiley up as well. "We have got to get a move on I'm afraid.." Percival said, looking to his brother and cousin, Fone fast asleep in his arms. "But.. What about Norman?" his brother asked. Percival lowered his head with a hint of guilt as he spoke. "We will have to find him later.. Or maybe, he will find us. We can only hope.. Now come, we must reach the next town as soon as possible." Phoncible nodded as he grabbed onto his brother's hand, still holding Smiley's with the other.

The four then ventured across a vast desert, hitchhiking with a group of travelers as they made their way to their new home. To Boneville.


End file.
